


Не шутка

by Jadaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Не шутка

— Лэнс, если ты вытащил меня с симпозиума ради какой-то ерунды, то я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю. И Аллура, если что, меня поддержит! — Пидж метнулась в дальнее кресло и буквально растеклась по его поверхности. Шутка ли, не спать почти трое суток! И добираться на перекладных — тайком! — через полвселенной.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — хмыкнул Лэнс, ничуть не впечатленный угрозой. На взгляд Хэнка — совершенно зря. Хотя это была уже далеко не первая угроза, которую Лэнс получил: каждый вновь прибывший считал своим долгом высказаться, так что Лэнс до воплощения в жизнь угрозы Пидж просто мог и не дожить. Нельзя убить одно и то же существо дважды. Если это существо — не Заркон.  
Хэнк ловко сунул под нос засыпающей Пидж чашку с благоухающим кофе.  
— Хэнк, ты — боженька. Я когда-нибудь на тебе женюсь, — выдохнула Пидж.  
— Я готов тебя кормить и без таких жертв со своей стороны, — отмахнулся Хэнк и развернулся к Лэнсу, который отказывался что-либо говорить, пока все не соберутся. — Ну что? Остались только эти двое?  
Лэнс перестал улыбаться.  
— Не то, чтобы... У нас проблема.  
— Хаггар?  
— Чума?  
— Война?  
— Лэнс, ты забеременел?  
— Нет. Нет. Нет. Не… ЧТО?! — Лэнс уставился на Пидж. Впрочем, как и все присутствующие. Пидж потерла глаза под дужками очков и пожала плечами: — Пятый ребенок — это катастрофа. Аллура вроде бы хотела сделать паузу. А вы недавно были у олкарианцев. Мало ли что они могли вам предложить…  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Лэнс и, столкнувшись с задумчивым взглядом Аллуры, повторил гораздо менее уверенно и более жалобно: — Нет. Дело вообще не во мне. У нас проблема, но не такого вселенского масштаба!  
— Тогда почему она не могла подождать, пока у меня закончится симпозиум? — возмутилась Пидж. — Или момента, когда я высплюсь. И нормально поем. Лэнс, ты хочешь умереть?  
Хэнк сжал задумчиво руку в кулак, а потом мягко улыбнулся:  
— Пидж, я его подержу, пока ты будешь бить.  
Лэнс попятился от недобро смотрящих друзей.  
— Развод! — выкрикнул он до того, как обещания перешли в действия.  
— Чей развод? — не поняла Аллура. — Ты позвал друзей, чтобы я дала тебе развод? Это какая-то земная традиция?  
Аллура улыбалась, но глаза у неё были такие, что Лэнс поспешил откреститься:  
— Нет, конечно. Кит и Широ решили развестись.  
— Что?! — пожалуй, эффект от этой новости был сильнее, чем от неожиданно сдетонирировавшего снаряда.  
— А вот! Я сам слышал! Широ и Кит обсуждали развод и раздел имущества.  
— Да не, это бред, — отозвался Хэнк, впрочем, не так уверенно как бы хотелось. Лэнс, конечно, был тем ещё балбесом и юмористом, но никогда не переходил черту, особенно если знал о ее существовании. Знал ведь? Собрать всех ради шутки? Нет, он точно не был самоубийцей. Однако Кит, Широ и развод сочетались не больше, чем Заркон и пацифизм. — Я не знаю никого более преданного друг другу, чем эти двое. Ну, разве что вы с Аллурой.  
Пидж кивнула:  
— Скорее реальности схлопнутся, чем эта парочка разойдется. Они же дезинтегрируют по отдельности.  
Лэнс вздохнул:  
— Я тоже так сначала подумал, но потом… В общем, ребята, просто поверьте, они это всерьёз. Вы же, как и мы, получили приглашение погостить?  
— Да, — кивнула Пидж и нахмурились, припоминая содержание письма. — Вроде как просто так. Но симпозиум должен был закончиться только через неделю, я бы никак не успела.  
Последнее Пидж договорила уже не своим голосом, а тихо-тихо.  
— Та же история, — вздохнул Хэнк. И не удивился, увидев кивок Мэтта.  
Жизнь раскидала друзей по всем сторонам необъятной Вселенной, и порой казалось, собраться вместе было труднее, чем одержать победу над Хаггар и спасти Вселенную от коллапса.  
— Лэнс, что ты предлагаешь? — не выдержала Аллура и невольно сжала руки в кулаки. Лэнс сел на подлокотник ее кресла и приобнял, за что получил мимолётную улыбку. Он невесомо поцеловал жену в висок, будто пытался заверить, что с ними никогда такого не случится, и решительно предложил:  
— Надо их помирить.  
— Но мы даже не знаем причины, по которой они расходятся, — возразила Пидж. — Да и какое мы имеем право лезть в их жизнь?  
— Какое они имеют право расходиться?! — возмутился в ответ Лэнс. — Вы морально готовы, раз вытерпев эти нелепые попытки сойтись, терпеть ещё более мучительные попытки разойтись?  
— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотала Пидж и поспешно уткнулась в чашку, игнорируя сдавленный кашель Хэнка. Как раз он был тем самым другом, который принял на себя основной удар метаний Лэнса. Хорошо, что Аллура ломалась не слишком долго. Иначе они могли праздновать не свадьбу, а похороны! По крайней мере, Пидж в какой-то момент всерьез взвешивала все за и против.  
— Что, Пидж? — переспросил Лэнс.  
— Пидж говорит, что они не слишком-то нас всех и достали тогда. Наоборот, это мы скорее их тогда достали, когда пытались свести.  
Мэтт присвистнул:  
— И вы тоже?  
— А кто ещё? — оживился Лэнс.  
— Спроси лучше, кто — нет! Похоже, что абсолютно все, начиная от экипажа Атласа и заканчивая Клинками Марморы. Вы когда-нибудь видели намеки Коливана? — Мэтта передернуло. — Вам повезло. Зрелище не для слабонервных. Хорошо, что Широ такой… такой…  
— Дуб? — предположила Пидж.  
— Герой, — нашелся Мэтт.  
— Дуб, — с нажимом повторила та. — Потому что только дуб мог не заметить, какими глазами на него смотрит Кит. Даже я заметила, а это вообще о многом говорит.  
— В смысле, даже ты? — обиделся Хэнк.  
— Спасибо, конечно, Хэнк, но даже я. Напоминаю, мне тогда было сильно меньше лет, о романтике я вообще не думала, а о работе думала даже чересчур много.  
— Можно подумать, что-то сильно изменилось, — пробормотал Лэнс.  
Пидж пожала плечами.  
— Но кое в чем ты всё-таки прав, Лэнс.  
— Я? — изумился тот. — А, да! Я прав. А в чем?  
Пидж переглянулась с Аллурой.  
— Вполне возможно, что решение о разводе — это такого же рода недоразумение, как предположение, что один другого не заслуживает. При всех своих многочисленных достоинствах Кит и Широ — люди действия, разговоры — это не их сильная сторона.  
— Надо с ними поговорить и выяснить, как у них дела на самом деле, — предложила Аллура.  
— Вот это больше похоже на план, — улыбнулась Пидж. — Проведем рекогносцировку, а потом вынудим поговорить друг с другом. Чур я занимаюсь Широ!  
— И я.  
— И я.  
— Я тоже.  
— Хэнк! Лэнс! Мэтт! Вы не можете тоже заниматься Широ. Кто тогда будет заниматься Китом? — уличила Аллура.  
— Я всегда был больше другом Широ, чем Кита. Конечно, я попытаюсь развести на разговор Широ, — возмутился Мэтт. — Так что, Лэнс, ты же говорил, что вы — офигенные друзья! Он даже выбрал тебя во сне, что бы это не значило. Пришло твоё время сиять!  
— Это был не сон! Сколько раз повторять? — огрызнулся Лэнс. — Не-не, не смотрите на меня так. Вы это себе как представляете? Хей, Кит, привет. А что не так с Широ? И он такой… а что не так с Широ? Он болен? Ты что-то знаешь? А дальше клинок у моего горла. И из-за вас мои дети останутся без отца!  
— Кит не такой, — возразил Хэнк. — Ну, хорошо, всегда не такой, когда дело не доходит до Широ.  
— Вот! — Лэнс ткнул пальцем в Хэнка. — Давайте лучше… не знаю, сломаем двигатель, вынудим сесть на необитаемую планету, где им придется выживать вдвоём. В процессе они помирятся.  
— И трупов будет не один, а пять, — отрезала Пидж.  
— Широ не будет смотреть, как нас убивают… — не слишком уверенно возразил Лэнс.  
— Широ, — Аллура задумчиво улыбнулась, — отвернется.  
Мэтт фыркнул.  
— Именно так он и сделает. Поверь, братишка. Вспомни, как он отвернулся, когда Кит гонялся за тобой по всему Атласу после того, как ты запер их в лифте.  
— Ну, я же живой.  
— Ну так и размах не тот. Они пробыли там всего пару часов.  
Хэнк сунул помрачневшему Лэнсу кружку с какао в руки. Лучшее лекарство от разочарований в собственной гениальности было проверено и запатентовано ещё в Гарнизоне.  
— Раз вы такие умные, придумайте что-нибудь сами.  
Пидж переглянулась с Аллурой.  
— Можем попросить их посидеть с нашими детьми. Если им кажется, что у них есть проблемы, то они быстро осознают, что им это только кажется.  
— Или пригласим Слава, — глумливо предложила Пидж.  
— Это не гуманно! — в один голос возразили Мэтт и Хэнк.  
— Аллура, Лэнс, без обид, но лучше встретиться с друидами Хаггар!  
— Слабаки, — пробурчал Лэнс.  
— Это до первых собственных детей, — рассмеялась Аллура. — А Широ даже нравится.  
— У него был Кит в переходном возрасте. Это сравнимо по разрушительности, — авторитетно заметил Мэтт. — Так что детьми мы там никого не напугаем. Сдадут Космо весь ваш детский сад и спокойно разведутся. А вот Слав — это угроза.  
— Слав — гений с милой придурью, — попыталась защитить свое предложение Пидж. — Главное помнить о цвете носков и дне недели. И не воспринимать придурь всерьез. И вообще, вернёмся к тому, что нам надо с ними поговорить… Вот прямо сейчас встанем и пойдем. — Пидж поднялась на ноги, стремительно прошла к входной двери и, распахнув ее, закончила: — Пусть объяснят нам!  
— Что объясним? — спросил Кит и опустил занесенную было для стука руку.  
— Воу! Ребята, вы все прилетели, — удивился Широ. — Вот это сюрприз. Мы не ожидали…  
Пидж скрестила руки на груди:  
— Как мы могли остаться в стороне, когда вы решили развестись?  
— Пидж! — воскликнули заговорщики.  
— Вы не могли… — кивнул Широ, а потом уставился ошарашенно на нее: — Мы что?!  
Кит хмыкнул, растрепал волосы Пидж и просочился в комнату, утягивая за собой Широ.  
— Я же говорил, что быстрее всего наших друзей соберет развод.  
— Я думал, ты пошутил.  
— Я тоже так думал, — пожал плечами Кит. — И мне очень интересно, когда это перестало быть шуткой?  
Даже договорись присутствующие заранее, они не смогли бы добиться такой слаженности: на Лэнса указали все, даже материализовавшийся посреди комнаты Космо ткнулся в него мордой. Предатель!  
— Лэнс?  
— Что, Лэнс?! Я прилетел проведать вас…  
— ... сбежал от жены и детей, — поправила Аллура. Впрочем, расстроенной она отчего-то не выглядела. Судя по тому как Лэнс побледнел, за это он уже поплатился.  
— Дверь у вас была открыта. Я подумал, что сделаю сюрприз, ну и прошел в дом. А там вы… Вы там ругались!  
Кит едва не отбил себе лицо ладонью.  
— Мы как раз узнали о том, что и Мэтт приехать не сможет, — пояснил Широ. — И дурачились.  
— Дурачились? — переспросил Лэнс. — Да с вами можно поседеть раньше времени! Вы же швырялись друг в друга вещами. Как это можно принять за дуракаваляние?!  
Кит практически справился с собой и с великолепным апломбом заявил:  
— Тренировка на координацию и слаженность работы никогда не бывает лишней.  
Даже не усмехнулся, стервец!  
— Да вы! — возмутился Лэнс. — Я стоял перед Кораном на коленях, только бы он остался с нашими детьми, пока мы будем улаживать ваши проблемы! На коленях!  
— Дружище, я бы на твоём месте трижды подумал, прежде чем в таком признаваться, — пробормотал Хэнк.  
Но Лэнса уже несло.  
— А когда делили имущество, что тренировали?!  
— Применение стратегии на практике, — серьезно ответил Кит.  
— Я выиграл, — добавил Широ и только в ответ на растерянные взгляды друзей с достоинством пояснил: — Я решил забрать себе Космо, тогда Кит никогда нас не покинет. Лэнс, судя по всему, ты этого момента уже не застал.  
Лэнса было почти жаль. По крайней мере, Пидж. Почти — потому что в организме по его вине было слишком мало сна.  
— Уверена, после "ссоры" было весьма жаркое применение.  
— Пидж! — воскликнул Широ.  
Пидж закатила глаза. В такие мгновения ей безумно хотелось потрепать Широ по плечу и сказать что-то вроде "детка, я знаю жизнь", но к сожалению, таким порывам было не суждено сбыться. Мешал небольшой рост и Кит. Тот бы не допустил, чтобы его мужа троллили пусть даже и добрые друзья.  
— Дорогой, — Аллура обняла Лэнса со спины, и из того словно разом выпустили воздух, — спасибо за твой подвиг. Широ, Кит, приглашение все ещё в силе? — Дождавшись кивка, Аллура улыбнулась. — Как давно у нас не было отпуска без детей?  
Лэнс замер, а потом вздохнул.  
— Ладно, вы прощены. Только скажите, вы что, правда так и не заметили, что я пришел?  
— Мы увлеклись, — отозвался Широ.  
— Вопрос в другом: почему Космо никак не отреагировал?  
Все посмотрели на самое невинное существо во Вселенной.  
— Мне кажется, — вздохнул Мэтт, — Космо тоже решил, что у вас не смешные шутки.  
Космо вильнул хвостом и склонил голову на бок, теряя разом в невинности. Широ закатил глаза:  
— Что, морда, ты нас свёл и развода не дашь?  
Космо оскалился и исчез. Впрочем, лишь для того, чтобы переместить друзей вплотную друг к другу.  
— Космо, что ты делаешь? — растерялся Кит.  
— По-моему, он никому не даст развода… — заметил Лэнс. — Тьфу ты, разойтись.  
— Глупые человечишки, — протянул Хэнк, — все вам надо объяснять. Время коллективных обнимашек! Как же я по вам всем соскучился.  
И против этого возразить было нечего.


End file.
